Sporadic Glimpses
by John Locke
Summary: Maes Hughes can say that he loves Roy Mustang, though he wishes that Roy would admit it back. He needs much more than physical reassurance. Rated for minor violence and sexual situations. Part one of two.


_Author's Note: Dedicated to Mini-Me... 3 Hope you all enjoy reading this as I wrote this._

_Warnings: Shounen-Ai, RoyxMaes_

**Sporadic Glimpses**

He wasn't complaining about their (his and Roy's) meetings in secret. In fact they were the many highlights of his days at Eastern Headquarters. But there was something about feeling such bliss only behind closed doors, and in the dark. This made him feel dirty, guilty, somewhat used. Those thoughts were quickly shoved away as Roy's hand grasped tightly on his bare butt cheek.

* * *

If it weren't for Roy's intentions to climb the military ranks, Maes surely would have exposed them long ago. The only reason that stood between him and happiness that could be expressed openly in the light. These realizations were distracting him at work, and making him feel a little bit more vindictive behind closed doors. And Roy had the marks on his neck to prove it; and to explain to everybody else.

* * *

It was undeniable, the food at the military base cafeteria was atrocious. There were far more alluring things to be savoring, even by just looking. Absent mindedly his fork started to press into the pile of watery peas, mashing them into a deep green slop. "Maes, stop playing with your food," came Roy's clipped voice from across the table. Snorting, he scoffed. "I'd rather be playing with you." And then he left the table, tray and Roy staring incredulously at his back.

* * *

Soon the affairs came further and further apart. Maes just couldn't bring himself to stop his quelling anger towards Roy, who seemed to deny any remote feeling towards him at all. Though when it had come down to just barely two weeks since either had seen more skin that the uniform allowed, Maes couldn't help but succumb to his pity-and hormones- when he shoved Roy into the nearest janitorial closet. Locking the door with his left hand, he tugged at Roy's belt with his right.

* * *

Apparently the inquiry was getting to Roy; Maes noticed as his friend, lover, grew more and more agitated and aggressive in dealing with him, nonetheless everybody else. For once Maes was the one to have to explain away weird markings, though his was a hand shaped bruise across his left cheek. Thank goodness no one else could see the deep bleeding cuts on his shoulders. Those being non-accidental unlike the bruise, would be far harder to just laugh about.

* * *

So there was an equal frustration; Maes' relating to the military's rules, and Roy's to the military's personnel themselves. And these vague grievances related back to each other. Though this made for great unreserved, wild sex.

* * *

But the tension that was built up afterwards always seemed to hang over their heads. Especially during the worst of times. When the Fuhrer came around to check on Fullmetal's progress and wanted a report from those closely relating to him. The Fuhrer's secretary was eyeing Roy the wrong way as he spoke with the President of Amestris. Far too familiar and doting. Maes tactfully ended the discussion to get rid of the woman, and sighed in relief-though quietly-as the intruding two left the office. Only a few moments after they were gone Maes' lips were locked tightly against Roy's, the latter's eyes open wide in confusion.

* * *

The tension got to be so much that somehow Maes ended up getting so upset, or angry rather, that he broke a window in Roy's office. He hurled a paperweight at Roy's head, and misconsrtued the distance of his target to his left and there went the window pane. It caused such a noise that Hawkeye came flying to the locked door, with the rest of the third floor it seemed as they were making such a clatter just beyond the structure. Still fuming Maes just cast Roy a wild look, eyes showing a bit more than he intended before rushing to the door. Unlocking it quickly he threw it open and pushed his way through the small gathering, everybody giving him funny looks as nobody has ever seen Maes Hughes look so full of rage in his life. Neither have they seen Roy's mouth hanging open slightly, deeply horrified.

* * *

There was no way around the fact that Maes had to ask for a transfer, making up some bullshit about the Fuhrer needing a stronger inquisitorial squad out in Central. There was also no chaning his mind. No matter how many times Roy politely asked him, bargained with him, and even pleaded. He had long since giving up on getting Roy to admit anything akin to feelings. Especially anything that had something to do with love or any of those 'unnecessary emotions' as Roy had so nicely told him a few days ago. But enough was enough, he had feelings, he wasn't just somebody's fuck toy. If there was no attachment between Roy and him, then this would be quick and easy-so said his mind. But his heart was unable to give its say; it was in too much pain.

* * *

It had been at least two months before anyone saw hide or hair of Maes Hughes at Eastern Head Quarters, so when he showed up randomly out of the blue one day, smiling as heused toeverybody was surprised. But no one more so than now Colonel Mustang. Though that was the least of their worries, as whenever Maes showed up things did tend to go awry nobody-not even Hawkeye was expecting Roy to shove Maes into the nearest wall, and kiss him.

* * *


End file.
